


Into Bridesmaids?

by Artwraith



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington in Love, Bottom Steve Harrington, Champagne, Coming Out, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, It's glossed over but there is smut, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, implied sex?, sex with feelings, wedding setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: It's Nancy and Jonathan's wedding- They're delighted to be wed amongst their closest friends and family.Steve is honored to be right by Nancy's side.Although, Steve is absent during the reception- Giving Joyce and Robin a bit of a surprise when they find him with Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Into Bridesmaids?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a little silly that I wanted to write after watching the Haunting of Hill house,  
> (Spoiler alert?)  
> In particular the episode where Theo is caught snogging the maid of honor. 
> 
> I just really, really had to write it with Harringrove. 
> 
> Please enjoy <3

To say that Nancy was relieved when all the pieces of the puzzle came together on her big day, was somewhat of an understatement. She knew that she was the pedantic-micro-managing type, sure, but when the day had finally came, it turned out that most of her worries had been for nothing. 

The ceremony had been beautiful. It was quite traditional, in a beautiful church hall, as her mother had insisted on for the purpose of easy photography, while the reception was to be held at a hotel that was around a ten minute drive away. 

They didn’t have a lot of guests- that took a lot of weight off Nancy’s shoulders. Mostly closest friends and family, and it took a  _lot_ of convincing, but she was eventually able to persuade her mother into letting her have Steve up the front as her  _maid of honor._

He was one of her best friends. He had  _understood_ what it meant to essentially be taking  _Barb’s_ place, even though it went unspoken.

Somewhat of a scandal, whenever her mother had something to say about it, but regardless, Steve took it in his stride, and couldn’t be happier for Nancy and Jonathan as he signed off on that contract after their vows had been exchanged, alongside a rather choked up Will.

Jonathan had been the one to cry first, between his  _little_ brother and the woman he loved, it was  _too much._

Steve was second to cry. 

They  _deserved this._

...

Now that everyone had poured into he reception hall, Nancy was feeling a little more frantic, trying her best to keep up with the small talk, finger-food and pleasantries. Photos had been taken, cake had been cut. The guests were mingling, and Jonathan was sure to slip a glass of champagne into her hand with a kiss to her cheek, letting her know that  _everything was fine,_ and that  _no one was going to notice_ if one of the tablecloths was a fraction off-center. 

Meals were starting to come out, and most of the guests had found their seats, but when Nancy had flicked her gaze around the room, she hadn’t seen Steve anywhere- He was  _supposed_ to be seated next to her, meals would be starting any minute now and it was time to make a  _toast._

Joyce was making small talk with Robin who was currently occupying that seat. She had come as Steve’s plus one for the evening, and it seemed a little out of character for Steve to leave his plus one to her own devices. Joyce of course, is the one to catch Nancy’s concerned expression, raising an eyebrow.

“Nancy? What’s bothering you? Is everything okay with the menu?” 

She’s quick to shake her head, pulling herself to standing. She has to grasp and lift her dress up to try and get out of the seat.

“No it’s- I have to find Steve, he’s not here and we need to make a _toast._ Dinner is going to be here any second, and he’s just up and _left!”_

Joyce takes Nancy’s hand, guiding her back to her seat with a kind smile. “Nancy, Dear, don’t  _worry,_ we’ll find him. You should stay and just relax.”

Robin stands now, offering her a smile as well and Nancy reluctantly takes back her seat. Okay, yes, that makes sense, Robin probably has a much better idea of where he is. She’s the  _bride._ She can’t just leave the main table unattended. 

“Seriously, I doubt he will have gone far- Joyce and I can find him. He’s probably fixing his hair or something.”

Yeah. That sounds about right.

...

It’s odd when all the bathrooms in the vicinity aren’t fruitful. Joyce and Robin are quick to find themselves searching most rooms they come across, Robin even peeking into a room that said  _staff only,_ getting a chuckle and a light scold out of Joyce. 

They’re now wandering up one of the hotel halls, rather baffled as to where he could have gotten to- That is until they come across one of the  _further rooms._

Someone is definitely having sex in there- or at least  _getting_ to close to it from what they hear, and Joyce shakes her head rather quickly when Robin presses her ear to the door.

Her eyes go  _wide_ and she pulls away from the door, mouthing what Joyce  _thinks_ is “ _It’s definitely Steve”._

Initially, Joyce doesn’t want to believe that, doesn’t particularly want to know how Robin was able to  _tell,_ either. She’s about to whisper something along the lines of “ _Lets just leave him”,_ But Robin is already giving the door a pounding knock, yelling for the brunette, and Joyce  _winces._

“Hey! Steve, you’re going to have to finish up because Nancy _needs_ you. Also they’re serving _food.”_

Joyce is  _gawking_ at her, gesturing frantically at her neck for Robin to  _cut it out,_ but there’s something in Robin’s expression that tells her she’s  _enjoying_ this. 

There’s some furniture rattling, belts clinking, sheets shuffling.  _Steve cussing._ Joyce wants to roll her eyes when a marginally  _disheveled_ Steve pops out of the room and closes the door  _quick_ behind himself. He is about to try and explain himself to Robin but kind of  _chokes_ on his words when he notices  _Joyce._

“I uh- Robin I- it’s um-..” He’s _so_ red, and oh god, is that a _hickey?_

Robin shushes him, chuckling a little, leaning in to straighten his collar and pat his shirt down smooth. She gives him a once over and readjusts the shirt to  _cover_ hickey, before ruffling his hair. Joyce isn’t entirely sure  _what_ she’s witnessing.

Again, he tries to string together a sentence, but fails to do so, Robin clapping him on the shoulders. 

“Don’t bother, you’ll just _hurt_ yourself. But for real, Nancy is gonna _freak_ if you’re not back at the table like, _five minutes ago.”_

He just nods quick, hair flopping over his face and he chokes out a “ _Y-yes okay, T-thanks Robin, I owe you!”_ before all but sprinting back to the hall.

Joyce sighs. She’s going to get dizzy from how much she’s shaken her head recently, sharing a weak laugh with Robin. She’s turning on her heels, considering hopping into the champagne  _herself_ when Robin takes her by the wrist suddenly.

“Don’t you want to know _who?”_ Robin’s expression is akin to a that of a child, who has just figured out where their parents hide the Christmas presents.

The question catches her off guard, she doesn’t  _particularly_ care to know, sparing an unsure look at the door. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. 

Robin persists, however.

“ _Think about it!_ There’s maybe like _50_ people here, tops. Most of them are accounted for. Aren’t you curious?”

She’s  _whisper yelling,_ edging closer to the door, waving Joyce closer when she hesitates. The more she  _does_ think about it though, the more the curiosity starts to eat away at her. Robin is right, there really  _aren’t that many people here._

“ _Besides,_ Steve has been _way_ off his game recently! He hasn’t even _tried_ flirting with the girls that come into work. Last time he was flirted with, he just gave up and palmed the girl off to _Keith!_ That’s like- _Unheard of!”_

Another layer of depth. Could this girl actually be someone that Steve is  _seeing?_ Joyce is one of the few to believe that  _Robin_ and  _Steve_ aren’t  _together_ , but this, well, could  _prove_ it.

Joyce’s mind is made up when disjointed noises start rattling again inside the room. Clothing being thrown on, draws sliding shut. If she didn’t know better, she’d think whoever’s inside was trying to be  _quiet,_ and it only heightens her anticipation.

Robin looks positively gleeful, leaning against the doorframe.  _Poor Steve. She’s definitely going to tease him about this._

The door cracks open, and time itself seems to stop.

_Nothing_ could have prepared either of them for _Billy_ to exit. 

He was  _just_ here as Max’s chaperone. Or at least that’s what he was  _supposed_ to be here doing. 

He’s adjusting the haphazardly thrown on tie around his neck when he  _peeks out,_ glances around and steps from the room. The door shields Robin and Joyce until he clicks it closed, and he is  _equally_ shocked to see them there, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. 

Joyce’s expression softens fast when she sees that it’s  _fear_ in Billy’s eyes, and she tries quickly to find the  _right_ words.

“I- we- we didn’t know you were- into..”

Billy kind of backs against the door, going red with embarrassment. He considers running, but that won’t  _change_ the fact that he’s been caught.

“Bridesmaids?” He supplies weakly, not wanting to meet either of their eyes.

And then, Joyce laughs, soft and sweet, giving him an amused  _smile._ It’s not at all what he expects, and then he’s being pulled into a fucking  _hug_ by Robin- He’s barley  _met_ her, only knows what Steve  _tells_ him. 

He’s rigid, and she hugs  _tight._ He only just catches her words.

“ _Yeah. Me too, y’know.”_

And weirdly, he finds himself shrinking into the touch, hugging back briefly before pulling away, shaking his head and flicking his gaze between them.  _No wonder her and Steve never got anywhere._

“You uh, I- My folks can’t know. They- well, yeah.”

Billy’s hand cards through his hair,  _mainly_ aiming his statement at Joyce, who expression is rather  _adoring._ She takes one of his hands gently, patting the back of it.

“Of course- I just-..” She pauses, trying to think of the best way to phrase the sentence. 

“ _Please_ be a _good_ role model for my _son.”_

Billy swallows, tilting his head, speaking soft. “Will..?”

She nods, surrendering his hand and then Robin pipes up again, still all smiles, but her tone shifts to be a little more serious. 

“You better take care of him. Steve, I mean. He _needs_ stability right now.”

Billy’s cheeks heat up something  _fierce,_ and he’s once again, a little lost for how to respond. If anything, Steve was the one keeping  _him_ stable- He’s a little worried about what exactly Robin might know about their past interactions. 

“Right- I.. Let’s just say, I don’t think you need to worry. We’re-, uh, we’re solid.” 

One of the hardest sentences Billy’s spoken in a while. But it’s true. Ever an enigma, Robin just grins, letting out a bit of a giggle. He’s  _pretty_ sure she’s talking to herself when she quietly says “I  _knew it!”_

Joyce smiles too, ever motherly, when Billy looks a bit too confused. 

“Don’t worry about us. Go on. Your man is about to make a _hell_ of a toast. You _probably_ don’t want to miss it, right?” She throws him a _wink,_ and he honestly can’t believe that he’s not in _trouble._

He smiles weakly at her, dipping his head in a nod as he starts to bound down the hall, calling back to them both.

“Y-Yeah, okay- Thanks..!” 

When Billy had left, Robin and Joyce can’t  _help_ but have a bit of a giggle. 

....

Steve’s toast goes  _well._ Heart-warming and not too long. The food is excellent, and everyone is more than happy to hop right into the champagne, even Nancy is really starting to loosen up, after Steve had apologised profusely.

Nancy and Jonathan have the first dance, and then shortly the other guests start to bleed onto the dancefloor, having a wonderful time. 

Joyce takes the opportunity to come sit next to Hop, who is nursing a slightly stronger drink by the bar. He’d been talked into dressing up  _nice._ That was about as much he was willing to commit to, for the time being, and he spares Joyce a  _look_ when he notes she’s almost giddy, brimming with gossip like a teenage girl.

“ _Hop_ , You won’t _believe_ who I just caught _Steve_ with!” 

Hopper raises a brow, wondering why he should care. But with Joyce’s eyes on him like that, he’s soon making a point of glancing in Steve’s direction. He does have to admit to himself that he looks newly  _freshened up._

“Who?” 

Yeah, it’s weird how Joyce is kind of struggling to contain herself.

“Robin and I caught him with _Billy!”_

She’s trying so hard not to laugh, gesturing at him to  _please respond,_ when he stares back at her blankly.

“What do you want me to say? I’ve never met the girl, I don’t know who s-..” Joyce cuts him off with a dull roar of laughter, shaking her head.

“ _No,_ Hargrove! _Billy_ _Hargrove_!” 

She looks  _very_ smug when Hop gawks, taking a moment before throwing back the rest of his drink. A quick glance around the room and yeah, he spots Hargrove sticking close to one of the walls, watching his stepsister dance with Lucas, a  _slight_ grimace on his face.

“Steve? And Hargrove? Why are you telling me this?”

She turns her gaze down to where she’s fiddling with her hands, her smile going small.

“I wanted to ask a favor, actually.” 

Hopper nods for her to  _continue,_ not entirely sure how this relates, but he’s willing to hear her out.

“Keep an eye on him for me?” 

He laughs softly. “Joyce, that boy  _spells_ trouble,  _of course_ I’m keeping an eye on him.”

She scrunches up her face, giving his shoulder a gentle nudge.

“ _No,_ not like _that!_ I mean, just make sure.. Make sure he’s okay, y’know? It’s, well- Let’s just say I have a bad feeling about his _folks.”_

With another glance at Billy, who looks like he’s  _intervening_ and explaining the whole “ _save some space for Jesus”_ thing to Max, he sighs. 

“Alright. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

....

When the afternoon bleeds into evening, a substantial amount of people have left the reception, and the remainder are more than happy to drink and be merry, the dancefloor continuing to be occupied with people of varying levels of sobriety. Nancy and Jonathan are sitting back and relaxing, hand in hand as they observe their happy guests.

Billy keeps sneaking glances at Steve, who has been slightly overeager on the champagne, dancing blissfully with Robin, having a little bit of a gossip about how  _things are_ with Billy. He’s only marginally incoherent, but he manages a heartfelt apology, for keeping secrets, before moving on to  _gush,_ and oh god, if she has to put up with it for much longer she might  _puke._ Steve is just  _too_ sickly sweet as he rambles on about  _Billy._

“If you _love_ him so much, why don’t you just dance with _him_ instead? Otherwise I’m gonna _ralph_ all over your fancy suit.” 

Truly, she only really meant that as a  _joke,_ but Steve laughs, giving her a smirk.

“Yeah? Well maybe I _will_ then!”

It’s  _hilarious,_ how he says that like it’s a threat, gives her an over exaggerated wink, before striding up to Billy with drunk determination. From what Robin can observe, Billy seems reluctant, worried glance thrown around the room. Steve goes red in the face and starts to sulk, so maybe Billy has declined the request. She expected as much. 

Steve leans down, whispers  _something._ Robin wishes she knew  _what_ , because Billy skulls a glass and puffs out his chest, letting himself be  _dragged_ onto the dancefloor by a  _giddy_ Steve. 

They’re really  _dancing_ together, and she finds herself glad to be witnessing it, the pair of them struggling to figure out who’s hand goes on who’s waist, Steve nearly toppling over on more than one occasion, not a care in the world spared for who might be watching. 

As it turns out, Nancy has  _noticed_ them now, jaw dropping open to gawk at the pair stumbling over each other’s feet. She’s speechless, her only instinct to turn and tap Jonathan hurriedly on the shoulder, getting him to take in the sight as well. He furrows his brow and flicks his gaze between the pair of boys and Nancy, questioning expression dancing over his complexion. Neither of them know what to say to each other, gesturing madly in Steve and Billy’s direction, and before long Jonathan is reaching for his  _camera._

Robin is amused to observe their confusion, thankful that it  _was_ her that went to find Steve those few hours ago. Nancy  _might_ have freaked out a bit more. 

Still, she can’t help but admit to herself that it’s  _cute._ Steve seems to be really enjoying himself, and Billy has relaxed, looks like he doesn’t give  _two shits_ anymore, the brunette periodically making sure that Billy’s hand doesn’t fall  _too_ far down his waist, returning it to his hip every now and then. 

A song that is a little slower starts to play, and the people on the dancefloor that were being a little more enthusiastic drift away, leaving a handful of couples swaying gently under the glowing lights- Both Steve and Billy go red in the face when their dancing slows, blown eyes meeting. 

Steve’s pretty drunk, Billy is buzzed enough to not  _care_ about dancing, but now Steve’s expression is softening, face pink and his eyes flutter shut. He’s leaning down slightly to  _kiss_ Billy and Robin Perks up, leaning on the edge of her seat to try and  _see_ if they’ll  _do_ it.

Billy has a bit of a shocked look on his face, eyes glancing around the room  _fast_ to try and decide whether or not he  _should._ It’s bad enough that  _Max_ has probably seen them dancing. However, he spots Robin craning her neck, giving them a thumbs up so he mutters a soft “ _Fuck it”_ to himself, meeting Steve for a chaste kiss. 

Steve sort of turns to  _mush_ in Billy’s arms, expression dreamy and flushed when Billy draws back from the kiss, a little red in the cheeks himself. He shies another look towards Robin, who is holding her hands close to her chest, giving him a grin, and he runs a hand back through gold curls.

“ _Steve._ Let’s get out of here..”

He’s speaking soft, sweetly into he brunette’s ear, and Steve is quick to nod, lace his fingers with Billy’s and make a beeline for what Robin hopes is at least  _their own room._ Judging by how Jonathan and Nancy are bickering softly now, she  _thinks_ they’ve probably done the maths- Maybe Nancy will try and grill her about it later. 

The pair stumble into an elevator, Billy taking the majority of Steve’s weight before he can prop him against the wall, selecting their floor. With a pleased sigh, he catches Steve’s glance again, offering a smile when the brunette winks, trying to gesture Billy over. 

He rolls his eyes, coming over and wrapping his arms gently around Steve, loving the way he  _clings._ Steve is a very tactile drunk, burying his face in Billy’s neck with a soft sigh, hands coming up to trace little circles on his back through his shirt.

“ _Billy..”_

Billy hums out a “Yeah?”, running a hand through Steve’s silky hair. 

“Wanna _kiss_ you... Please?”

It’s not like he can decline, Steve is slouching against the wall and looking  _up_ at Billy, cheeks red and doe eyes pleading as he grasps at Billy’s shirt. Billy presses his mouth to Steve’s, and should have expected that pink tongue to dart out, should have expected Steve to be  _greedy_ for it, not even  _trying_ to keep his heady moan quiet. 

Billy... Should really stop, but god, Steve is being so  _cute,_ so vocal when Billy tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth, when he gives Steve’s ass a  _squeeze._

The lift chimes at they reach their floor, and Billy  _barley_ manages to separate himself from Steve before the door slides open and they’re seen. Or at least he thinks he does- he is definitely somewhat inhibited. 

Immediately he starts to doubt he’s concealed  _anything_ though, when he spots none other than  _Karen Wheeler_ looking rather scandalised at the pair, just outside the elevator. Billy has the decency to look a little sheepish, while Steve just drawls out “ _Why’d you stop..?”_

He clears his throat in her direction, trying to tug Steve out of the lift, kind of having to take most of Steve’s weight again. It’s  _very smooth,_ especially when Steve  _finally_ notices her for himself, babbling something along the line of “Congratulations on marrying Nancy off”. He should  _hush_ Steve, but It’s actually kind of funny, especially when Steve stumbles past and gives her  _finger guns._

Billy swallows his chuckle and offers a shrug, pushes Steve into the hall with both hands on lean shoulders, before curving his lips into a dashing smile and throwing it back in her direction. 

“Bye, _Karen..”_

And with that, Billy is marching the brunette down the hall with reasonable haste, leaving Karen to enter the elevator with a cautious glance at the flute of champagne in her hand.

...

Billy is finally able to veer Steve to their room, locking the door before stripping him of his blazer. He scatters kisses to Steve’s flushed face, enjoying the way he giggled under the touch. 

Steve was always such a cute drunk, Billy simply delighted to make a bit of a mess of him- Especially this evening, considering how  _nice_ Steve looked in his fancy little suit. Really, he’s just  _asking_ to be messed up. 

_This_ time, he’s actually able to  _press_ Steve to the mattress, whisper filth into his ear while thick fingers work him open.

Kiss him hot and greedy when he slides his cock home in Steve’s ass. Drink up the way Steve  _begs_ for Billy to pump him full.

Strips his cock with a slick hand, tasting it when Steve whispers  _‘I love you’_ against his lips, feeding the phase back to him when Steve cums, thumbing over the tender head of his cock. 

“ _Love you too. So fuckin' much.”_

Truthfully, it was the  _best_ wedding He’d ever attended.


End file.
